The Change In Destiny
by Harshitha Pai
Summary: After the incident at department of mysteries Harry wants nothing but Sirius to come back when all of a sudden his wish is fullfilled. But at what cost? Friends turns foes and enemy start helping him. Harry finds himself in love with his all time enemy. Will his love survive? will Sirius be able to help Harry? Bad AD\MW\GW\RW. Good Malfoys\Snape and a new character.
1. Dobby to the rescue

The Change in Destiny

Chapter 1: Dobby to the rescue

The hottest day of summer so far was drawing to a close and a drowsy silence lay over the large square houses of Privet Drive.

A skinny, black haired, bispectacled boy was snoring loudly. He had been sitting in a chair beside his bedroom window for better part of the afternoon, staring out at the sun burnt street, and had finally fallen asleep with one side of his face pressed against the hot window pane, his glasses askew and his mouth wide open.

The room was strewn with various possessions. His school truck lay at the end of the bed. It hadn't been touched in a week. The dust and owl feathers decorating it were the indication of his interest at his school stuff. His snow white owl sat in its cage looking at its master with what seemed to be like concern. The boy was muttering in his sleep. Slowly tears rolled down his pale ghostlike skin. Suddenly the boy started thrashing in the chair. His muttering became shouts and pleas as he kept saying "I'm sorry Sirius, I'm sorry. Please come back. I need you Sirius. Please Sirius Sirius Sirius **SIRIUS **..."

He woke up and was drenched in sweat. Tears were freely falling down and he was panting.

Just then sound of someone heavy climbing the stairs could be heard. Mr Vernon Dursley, a heavy beefy man with hardly any neck and with large moustach banged the door open. He was glaring at the boy and his face was red with anger.

"Stop shouting you freak. Keep your shoutings to yourself you indolent brat. Normal people stay here not freaks like you and your good for nothing parents. One more noise you and your stuff will be out of this house. I don't care if your Godfather is a murderer". With that he banged the door shut.

The boy kept staring at the door .'Godfather? Who Sirius? The one I got killed?'

The picture of his godfather falling through the veil in the Department of Mysteries played before his eyes. Soon the boy was nothing but a weeping mess.

A loud sound of something cracking startled the boy. He looked up to see a creature with thin long nose, large bat like ears and bulging green eyes the size of tennis ball meet his eye sight.

The boy stared at the creature for a second before a small smile graced his face. "Dobby! How are you? What are you doing here?"

Dobby smiled at the kindness of his master or his friend as the boy liked to call him. "Harry Potter sir",the elf said in a high pitched voice. "Dobby here to help Harry Potter sir. What can Dobby do for Harry Potter sir. Dobby concerned about master Harry."

Harry smiled through his tears, "There is nothing you can do Dobby.",he said.

Tears weld up in the elf's eyes,"Dobby cannot help Harry Potter sir. Dobby is a bad elf. Dobby must be punished."The elf started banging its head on the legs of a bent chair till a pair of strong arms engulfed him into a hug. Dobby stared at Harry in shock before a moonlit smile caught his face.

"It's not your fault Dobby. It's entirely my fault. If I had just listened to Hermione then...", tears threatened to fall as Harry tried to stop them.

"You can tell Dobby Harry Potter sir. Dobby listens to Harry Potter sir."

Something inside Harry broke. The desire to spill his heart to the elf overcame the barrier of stubbornness he was showing from past week.

"He was my godfather Dobby. He was the first family I ever had. He was the first one to show that someone cared for me, someone loved me. He was the only connection to my parents. He was everything. He was like a father, a brother, a friend everything to me and I got him killed. I can't stay without him. I ..."

The dam of anger, sadness, grief, loneliness that had woven like a wall broke. His shoulder started shaking. His whole body shook because of the force of the tears. Dobby engulfed him in a hug and patted his back in an effort to calm him. They stayed like that for what seemed to be like hours. His sobs now came as hiccups. The tears on his cheeks dried. Harry was at last able to pull himself together. He looked up to see the elf that had his own tears running through his eyes.

"Thank you Dobby.", Harry said in a hoarse voice.

"Dobby is always there to help Harry Potter sir. Can Dobby do anything else for Harry Potter sir?", he asked.

Sensing it as the right moment to acknowledge its master Hedwig hooted in its cage.

"Sorry I forgot about you Hedwig. Dobby can you get something to eat for Hedwig?", Harry said.

"Dobby gets food to Hedwig Harry Potter sir. Dobby be right back."With that the elf popped out of the room.

Harry got up from his place and stretched. He observed that there was a drastic change in climate. A cool air was blowing through the streets. Clouds and thunder marked the sky.

"Stay here Hedwig. I'll go for a walk and come back",Harry said. Hedwig hooted his answer.

Harry opened his trunk and took his wand and invisibility cloak. He slowly tiptoed through the hallway and slowly climbed down the stairs. The front door was locked. He wrapped his cloak around him and entered the kitchen.

Vernon and his son Dudley were stuffing their mouth with food for all its worth. Petunia Dursley, a thin blond woman with a neck twice the usual amount was fussing over her walrus son. Harry's stomach grumbled with the sight of food and he remembered that he hadn't tasted food for almost 2 days now. His uncle had found some mistake in all the chores he had done in the past 2 days and had said that he was not worth the money they spend on him. He carefully crossed the kitchen and prayed to all the Gods he could remember that the back door be open. He slowly turned the knob and breathed a sigh of relief. He sneaked out of the backdoor and he let his leg take him where ever it wanted.

A sudden thought passed him ,"I'll never understand how aunt Petunia and mum are sisters. She in nothing like mum. Nor by looks, nor by brains and not at all by behaviour."

He kept on walking till his legs gave away and he collapsed near the low wall at Magnolia Crescent. As Harry took in his surrounding a wave of sadness hit him as he remembered that the place he was sitting was the same place where he had glimpsed Sirius for the very first time.

Tears slowly made its way down his cheeks as he thought of his godfather SIRIUS BLACK.

"I'm sorry Sirius. Please come back."

Through the bushes a very big dog with wide gleaming eyes kept staring at him.


	2. Why did these things happen

The CHANGE IN DESTINY

Chapter 2: Why did these things happen?

Harry sat back and thought of all the things that happened in his life. Things that made sense, things that didn't,things that were believable and some that were not.

When he had seen Sirius fall through the veil something in him had changed. It was like he had discovered a new place inside him. It was like a rational side that was absent. This new side made him think, understand, question and analyse what ever others said to him or things that happened around him. He had difficulty in believing whatever others said.

What confused him the most was his encounter with Voldemort. When Voldemort had possessed him he could have killed him or could have killed Dumbledore or at least tried to hurt him. But no Voldemort had made Harry see all the things that he had gone through from the time he had started at Hogwarts. It was like he was trying to show Harry something. Something he had missed or could not see. What confused him the most was the thing Voldemort had said just before he left his body.

"Can you really trust Dumbledore? Is he really the light lord you think he is? Think Harry Potter; think carefully."

'No Voldemort was just trying to trick me again. Dumbledore will never do anything to hurt me. But still... Did Voldemort come out of his hiding place just to tell me this? Did he revel himself to the wizarding world just to lie to me? He would have known that I would never doubt Dumbledore, not after I fell for his trick and lost Sirius. But there is no problem in thinking ,right? It's not like he asked me to leave or kill Dumbledore.'

He thought of writing about his dilemma to Ron, sure that he would have some idea. But then he remembered how Ron was acting towards him from the time they had come back from the ministry. He also remembered the things he and Ginny were talking in the hospital wing thinking that he was asleep.

"I can't believe we almost got killed because of that Potter." Ron had said.

"I know and what did we get in return a one night free stay in the hospital wing!",Ginny had replied.

"Don't worry we'll make Potter pay for all the danger he has put us through. How much more time do you need before he starts liking you? I can't wait anymore. I'm fed up of being poor."

"Oh I don't know. I keep on trying to seduce him, but believe me a blind man would have shagged me by now but not him. When I finally get my hands on his money I'll make him beg me for a knut." She had said with a laugh.

Recalling all these things Harry realised how both were behaving with him. He observed that Ron always tried to make sure that he couldn't talk to others. He always tried to distract him with Quidditch or food or his problems. He didn't care whether he was interested or not.

Ginny on the other had always tried to flirt with him. She didn't get the message that he was not interested in her. He recalled the days when he was in relationship with Cho. It had taken only one relationship for him to understand that he was NOT interested in girls. He preferred men. Alright he was a... ohf.. he was a gay. He remembered disgustingly how Ginny had tried to distract him by clinging to him through out their train journey, he had a gagging feeling inside him for three days. That too when he was going through his godfather's death.

Then there was Hermione, she was the only one other than Remus who had understood what Harry was going through. She had given him the space and time he needed. She had made sure he ate without annoying was two days after Sirius's death and Harry had still not talked to anyone, she had dragged him into an empty classroom and had locked him and herself in there till he had confessed to her what was troubling him. Two and a half hours later when he at last gave in she had slapped him, glared at him for almost two minutes and had said ,"You are an idiot **Harry James Potter**. If you think Sirius died because of you then you are the biggest fool on earth. Sirius died because he wanted to help you. He died because he wanted to save you. He died because he loved you and couldn't see you get hurt. Stop blaming yourself for everything that happens. You cannot save everyone. The best you should do is to think how to act from now on."

From then on Harry had spent better part of his summer thinking of all the things that had happened to him from the time his parents went to hiding till the adventure at Department of Mysteries.

He once again went through all the things that he thought were senseless.

His parents went into hiding because of Voldemort. They changed the secret keeper from Sirius to Peter. Dumbledore was the one who had cast the Fedilus charm. Didn't Dumbledore know then that Peter was their secret-keeper?

After their death why did Sirius leave him with Hagrid and go behind Peter. Why did he leave him alone? Why didn't he try to prove his innocence till his third year at Hogwarts?

Dumbledore knows about everything that happens. He can see right through peoples act. In the memory Dumbledore had shown Harry,he had seen right through Tom Riddle when he had first met him and had known that he would be a dark wizard one day. Then why didn't he see through Peter's acts. How did he not see Sirius was innocent? Why didn't he get Sirius a trial when he was able to save Snape? He was after all the Chief Warlock at that time. They could have just tested Sirius under the veritaserum.

If Harry was the hero of the wizarding world then why didn't people come to check on him? Did they not know that he was being abused by his uncle and aunt?

Before Hogwarts when all muggleborns and muggle raised people had a head of the house introduce them to the magic world why did Hagrid come to talk to Harry about his place in Hogwarts? It was not like he was a bad guy. It was just that he was not the right person to tell someone about magic for the first time. He forgot to give Harry the basic introduction to the wizarding world. He didn't give the basic knowledge about different branches of magic. The most important he didn't tell Harry how to get on platform 9 ¾.

In his first year did Dumbledore not know that Quirrell was possessed by Voldemort. If someone was really trying to steal the stone then how could Dumbledore keep it in the school? How could he put so many children's life in danger? How could he keep obstacles that three first years could pass?

In his second year why didn't the teachers do something to stop the rumours that Harry was the heir of Slytherin? Why didn't any of them guess that a basilisk was roaming the castle when a second year girl could guess?

In his third year when he and his friends told Dumbledore that Sirius was innocent why did he ask them to save him? Why didn't he try to clear Sirius's name? All he needed was some veritaserum.

In the fourth year why didn't Dumbledore recognise that his close friend was an imposter. When Voldemort came back to power why didn't he try to prove that what Harry was telling was the truth. Again all he needed was some veritaserum.

At last when Dumbledore knew that Harry was having visions about the prophecy. Why didn't he tell him about it at the first place? There was a nagging feeling inside Harry's head that kept telling him that there was something fishy about the prophecy. It was like something was missing. He felt Dumbledore was keeping some parts of the prophecy from him. He was not telling him the complete truth.

And then there was the fact that if Dumbeldore had said him about the prophecy from the first they could have saved Sirius. It was not like Dumbledore had to tell him the complete prophecy. He could have just said that Voldemort was behind the prophecy and he had to be carefull about it. Then Harry would have thought twice before he going into the ministry. Sirius would not have come to rescue would have been alive.

Again Harry started crying as he remembered all the time he had spent with Sirius. In his own thoughts and grief Harry had failed to notice that,the dog, that was staring at him had crossed the bushes and was standing in front of him.

All of a sudden Harry was startled out of his thoughts by a loud bark. It scared the living lights out of him. He looked up to see a big grim like dog standing in front of him. He started at the dog for a few seconds before something clicked in him. He closed the distance between them in one stride and hugged the dog. Tears were freely falling. He was not able to talk for a few seconds. A feeling of joy, relief, and shock was overwhelming him. After a long time he felt like he was living. It was like he had a life inside him. After a long time he had a desire to live. After a very long time he gained his voice.

"**SIRIUS!" **


	3. Has he lost it?

The Change In Destiny

Chapter 3: Has he lost it?

"Sirius!"

'Am I dead? No, I don't think so. Then how is Sirius alive?', Harry couldn't believe it. He would not believe it. 'It's only a matter of time before I wake up from this dream. But I like this dream.'

He pulled back. The dog had tears of happiness. Harry rubbed his eyes and racked his brain to see something that would tell him that this dog was not his godfather. When nothing happened he shook his head as if trying to come out of the dream. Now this dream was getting too painful to watch. He couldn't bear to see his godfather.

"Harry.", said a hoarse voice suddenly. A pale hand gripped his shoulder. He turned around to see Remus Lupin standing there. His face was as tired as ever and he had stripes of grey hair. But his eyes held a look of happiness like he had found some treasure. "Professor Lupin?",Harry said. He looked from Remus to the dog a few times. When Remus tried to touch him he backed off as if burnt. In a blink he had his wand pointing at the two. "Who are you? What do you want? It's a very dirty joke you're trying to pull.", he said. His voice held anger and threat.

The dog gave a loud bark trying to console him. Remus held up his hand to silence the dog. "Let me handle this Padfoot. He has gone through a lot in a short time. He must be in shock." He turned towards Harry who still held his wand. "Harry I know this is difficult and confusing. Let us explain but not here. Let's go somewhere safe alright. Please trust us Harry.", he said taking a step near him. But Harry backed off. Harry did not know why but he felt like he cannot trust anyone. Not after what he had heard from Ginny and Ron or from what had happened in the ministry.

"What shape was my boggart about to take in our third year DADA class and what did you assume? "He asked.

Padfoot shook his head in amusement.

"Very good question Harry," Lupin replied, "your boggart was about to take the shape of a dementor but I thought it would be Voldemort. Also I had said that what you fear the most of all is fear itself."

Harry was not done yet. "Last year I had floo called to talk to Sirius about what?", he asked.

Padfoot barked in annoyance. "Padfoot quit." ,Lupin scolded. "You had called to ask us about a prank your dad and Sirius had pulled on Snape. Anything else Harry?", he asked. He knew that the boy would have lot of trouble accepting this. He was worried about how he'll take the other news. He just prayed that the boy would be ok after learning all the truth.

Harry looked defeated. He knew it was Moony and Padfoot standing in front of him but he had trouble believing it. He was trying desperately to prove them wrong. He took a deep breath. "Well...ok, Padfoot is alive but why? I mean what?Ah... Oooo that's not right. Ok Padfoot is alive, how? I myself saw him falling through the veil and then now...here...alive!",he looked confused. He suddenly looked up and asked "Is it his ghost?"

Remus snorted in amusement. "No Harry it is the mighty and sexy Sirius in his own flesh and bones!",he replied. Padfoot growled and butted him.

Harry blinked and then again blinked waiting for the dream to get over. But a loud bark from Padfoot brought him back to reality. "Ok I get it, Padfoot is alive. But how... I don't know." ,he replied. Remus patted him reassuringly and said, "Not here Harry it's not safe." Harry snorted bitterly. "Why don't we go to your house and get your things and then we'll head to Grimmauld place."

"Alright" ,Harry replied happily. Then he bent down and cradled the dog in his arms. Padfoot tried to struggle out of his grip but he just held on tight with each protest.

Remus watched the scene with amusement. "He has legs Harry." ,he said. Harry looked at him as if he was some fool. "I know that!" ,he replied. "He can walk.", Remus said. "Oh, I know." Harry replied. "You can put him down." ,Remus said annoyed. A look of pure horror crossed Harry's face. He took a step back, shook his head firmly and said ,"I've already lost him once. I'll not lose him this time. I'm not leaving him. What if he gets hurt or if he gets hit by a car or if he runs away or someone kidnaps him or he gets lost? No I'm not letting him down.", he replied. Remus gave a pitied look at Padfoot and said, "Aright Harry lets go."

If someone says that Padfoot was pissed it was an understatement. Padfoot was sure that Harry had lost it at last 'The poor boy has cracked under all the pressure'. Throughout the walk Harry held a firm grip on Padfoot ...almost choking him. When they reached privet drive to Padfoot's relief Harry gave him to Remus and went to collect his things.

"Alright Harry you hold on to Padfoot" Remus said when Harry returned, "and then hold my arm. I'll apparate us there."

He held on to Padfoot tightly and caught Remus hand. Then he felt the familiar feeling of being pulled and squeezed.

They landed at a park nearby Grimmauld place. As they approached the place they saw a group of people standing there. The group was made of Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Mad Eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks. Bill Weasley was waving his wand in front of the building trying to break the wards. Remus shoved Harry in a nearby alley and motioned him to be silent. He was thinking for some time. "We have to get in without being noticed." ,he said. "I have my cloak. If you distract them Padfoot and I'll get in." Harry said. Remus thought for a while and said "Alright take the cloak and come behind me. Be careful.",Harry wrapped the cloak around him and Padfoot. Remus cast a silencing charm just in case.

They walked towards the group. Tonks was the first one to see him. "Remus.", she said with a blush. The group looked at him. "Ah just the man we needed!", Albus said, "Did Sirius tell you how to get inside?" "Sorry Dumbledore you can't get in." ,Remus replied. This got their attention. Albus was furious, Molly looked dejected and others were shocked or curious. Without anyone noticing Harry and Padfoot slipped inside the house. Remus breathed a sigh of relief. "What do you mean we can't get in?" ,Molly asked. "Well you see the place is warded so that only a Black heir or Black descendent can get in. Sirius was the last one so the house is sealed. Unless Sirius named an heir which I know he didn't, you have to get the Malfoys to get you in. You cannot ask Andromeda since she was disowned so even Tonks cannot get in. So you can't get inside." ,Remus explained calmly.

The group looked defeated. One by one they left. Until Remus, Albus and Molly were the only people left. "If you manage a new headquarter please inform me.", Remus said and apparated a few blocks away to avoid suspicions. A dark look passed between Albus and Molly. Then they left. Once the coast was clear Remus went inside.


	4. Cheating Death

**Thanks For all the Reviews. Its my first Fanfiction. I'll do my best to write a nice story. please forgive me if there was some mistake or you did not like the fanfic.**

The Change in Destiny

Chapter 4: Cheating Death

Harry breath a sigh of relief once they were inside the house. He did not know why but he had a grave feeling which said that if they were caught things would have not gone pretty.

Padfoot wriggled free from Harry's gasp and ran. "PADFOOT" Harry said. He followed Padfoot to the room he had entered. Harry just freeze as soon as he enters the room. There stood Sirius smiling at him, he looked the same. There wasn't a slightest hint to tell he was dead few days ago. He had long black hair and dark violet eyes, he was in mid thirties but war and Azkaban had aged him. Harry noticed that there was something different about him, his eyes held a new spark in them. It was like years of grief was lost, replaced by relief and happiness. The haunted expression it carried was removed.

Sirius took Harry in a bone cracking hug. They stood like that for minutes till Harry gasped and said "Sirius I need to breath." Sirius pulled back but a change in Harry's emerald green eyes scared him. His eyes showed sadness and grief that should not be experienced by someone of his age. Sirius's heart clenched at the fact that he was the reason for this pain.

"Well will you keeping staring at each other" Remus said as he entered the room. "How are you Harry? I hope the Durslye's didn't cause any trouble" Remus asked.

"I'm fine just a bit overwhelmed about everything" Harry replied. He turned to Sirius asked "Now tell me what happened and how you're alive? I also got a feeling that you're hiding from everyone especially Dumbledore".

Remus and Sirius had a silent conversation. Remus directed harry to a couch at the far end of the room. Sirius sat beside Harry while Remus took a set across them.

"Listen to me carefully. There is something you should know. It's very important and complicated. It's complete parallel to what we have believed all this while. It's unbelievable but it's the truth. Even I had trouble believing it. I want you to promise me that you'll think before doing anything. It's very dangerous and I don't want you to take any risk" Sirius said. With an encouraging nod from Remus Harry promised to think before acting.

"I believe you want to know how I'm alive. I myself had some trouble in believing it mainly because of who saved me" Sirius said. He turned to Remus for some help. "Well Harry it's kind of difficult to explain. It's very ancient magic and I had no idea on the presence of these. It will be best if... The one who saved Sirius tells it" Remus said.

"Who saved you Sirius?" Harry asked.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other, both expecting the others to respond. Remus sighed and hope he'll not get hexed. "Harry it may come as shock. He's the last person I ever expected to save Sirius. But miracles happen" Remus said. He took a deep breath and said "SEVERUS SNAPE".

Harry laughed thinking it was a joke. Each eyes met the others in the room which profounded that they were serious.

"Snape really?" harry asked astound.

"Yes Potter me" Snape said. They all turned to find Severus Snape standing at the door. He was wearing a dark green, long sleeved jumper and dark blue jeans. For a record his hair was clean, pulled back and tied with a dark green ribbon. Harry was shocked and his jaw hit the floor.

"Close your mouth Potter, you may catch a fly" Severus said and took a seat beside Remus.

"If you have your Godfather back you have to thank Lucius Malfoy. He showed the memory of what happened at the ministry." Severus said. "What do you know about the veil Potter?".

"Nothing" Harry replied.

"Long back when there were very few ways to punish criminals, Dementors were not yet there to guard the prison, people were skilled in wandless magic. Any wards or spell used to lock the wizards were useless. Then some unknown wizard created the veil. It is like a door between the living world and the place where the dead go. People who committed crimes were sent through the veil to the other world but could not come back unless a specific ritual was performed. As it was against nature because alive people can't live with the lifeless. So wizards who were sent through the veil were neither dead nor alive. They lived a cursed life where they could not live nor die. If I'm correct you heard voices coming from the veil" Severus asked. With a nod from Harry he continued "They were the cursed people begging to save them. As dementors were created, the veil was forgotten. It became just an ancient artefact. If someone was proved innocent then a special ritual was performed to bring them back. It requires two people and one of them should hold a blood relation with the victim. I and Narcissa Malfoy performed the ritual. Cissa gave three drops of blood as a sacrifice to the vile and pleaded the veil to send back Sirius. I drew the runes required around the veil and said the spells while Cissa gave the sacrifice. This is how we saved Black" Severus said.

Harry was in deep thought. Severus knew this was not good. He had expected something like this. So he replied even before the question was out of Harry's mouth. "I'm sorry Harry but you can't bring back your parents. The ritual was to bring back only the cursed people not the dead ones. Your parents were killed by the killing curse. But Sirius was hit with a stunner not the killing curse" he explained.

Tears threatened to fall but Harry caught hold of his emotion and asked "so what do we do next."

"I don't know what black did with his will cause no one was able to open it. The Goblin said only the one who can open is you. Albus wants' me to escort you to Gringgotts. So be ready, I'll pick you up at 12" Snape replied.

"But Sirius is alive then how come his will is ...?" Harry asked confused.

"Yes Harry I'm alive but Dumbledore doesn't know about it. If the will is not read he'll get suspicious. As for what is in the will you'll get to no tomorrow. Where's the fun if I tell you the surprise" Sirius replied.

"Harry there is a lot of things we need to do, that to without catching Dumbledore's attention. After all these I don't trust him. I have an instinct that he is using us. So from now no we'll do as we like. The first and foremost we have to get you out of Dursley's official and make sure someone we trust gets your custody" Remus said.

Harry debated whether he has to tell them about his encounter with voldemort or not. He almost decided against but lost his internal battle and repeated everything Voldemort had said and also the things that confused him.

"Your right Harry even I find something fishy. We'll discuss that later but first we'll have to contact Ron..." Remus said but was cut-off in the middle by Harry.

"No not Ron" Harry said. Form the confused look he told them about his overhearing at the hospital wing.

Sirius couldn't take it anymore. He just hugged Harry. He knew what the boy was going through after all he had gone through the same thing. He had firsthand experience with the hurt felt by betrayal and Azkaban had not helped with the situation. The loud grumbling of Harry's stomach said that the Dursleys had again kept him hungry. After bidding good bye to Snape Sirius took harry to the kitchen to feed him.

Snape was just about to leave when Remus stopped him.

"Not that I hate the change, but why do you have second opinion about Harry" Remus asked.

A feeling of guilt crossed Snape. "When Potter was about to start Hogwarts, Albus said that the boy was a spoiled rich brat. It was enough to fuel my grudges against James and continue it with Harry. I was so blind that I never realised how actual harry Potter was" he replied.

"Then what made you change?"

"During occlumency classes I realised potters' childhood was not a joy ride just like mine. Albus had lied. He was not only James Potter son but also Lilly Potter's. I had promised Lilly that I'll look after Harry if anything happened to her. I failed to keep the promise but I'll try my best of it. I may hate James Potter but Lilly is more important than some school grudge."

Severus bid good night and left.

He knew this was the beginning for the Change in Destiny of one Harry James Potter.

**Next chapter we'll get to know what surprise Sirius has up his sleeves. who will get Harry's custody and how will Dumbledore react to it.**


	5. The Will

The Change in Destiny

Chapter 5:- The Will

Sirius was in the kitchen preparing breakfast but his mind was elsewhere. His mind was on a certain woman who had captured his heart at the first sight. He had desired her for almost 7 years. He was about to propose on her 17th birthday but he had done something stupid and they had a fight, he hadn't talked to her after that and all of this had happened because she did not believe Dumbledore. Now he needed her help, he knew if anyone can make Dumbledore eat his shoe it was her. He had owled her telling everything that was happening and things that he had discovered, he was sure that she would help him, they may not have talked for all these years but one of the things he had loved about her was her kindness, she had the heart to forgive people who made mistakes. He had given her a very important role in his will; he knew she'll finish the task at any cost.

Harry entered the kitchen to be greeted with the smell of breakfast ."Good Morning Sirius.", he said helping himself with some bacon and egg. "Good morning Harry. Did you sleep well?" Just then Remus entered the kitchen greeting them.

"You better get ready Harry. It's almost 11:00, Snape will be here anytime", Sirius said.

"I'll finish my breakfast and get ready", Harry replied. He finished his breakfast and went upstairs to get ready. He was waiting in the living room. It was 11:40 and Remus had already left to avoid suspicion, Sirius was with Harry advising him on how to behave with goblins.

"Goblins are proud creatures. Pride and money are the two important aspects of their life. Any wizard who remembers this will have no problem with them. They are also known to do honest business so don't try to cheat them. Most of the magical community treat them just like they treat house-elfs which is why they hate us and they do their best to destroy us. By fair business and respect towards them we can be their friends. James and I befriended them that is why they don't care whether I'm an escaped convict or not. They mind only their business and I did not do anything to harm it. The ministry doesn't even know that I'm withdrawing money from my account on regular basis because they tried to cheat the goblins long back, that's why they don't help them in any of their investigations. Goblins know that I'm alive but they agreed to read my will. There are two reasons for this ,one is that I'm their friend and the other is that for some reason they hate Albus Dumbledore. I don't know why but they want to take revenge on Albus. Be careful and stay out of trouble, stay either with Remus or Snape, don't go alone anywhere" Sirius said.

Exactly at 12:00 Snape arrived and escorted Harry to Gringotts. Harry was informed that the procedure will start at 12:30. He followed Snape into a room. He was greeted by Remus. Harry noticed his surrounding, they were in a huge room, there was a desk at the end of the room, five goblins were sitting behind it, in front of them there were three chairs also occupied by goblins, behind them there were two more chairs which were empty. Towards the left and right were some more chairs which were all empty. At the end of the room stood Albus with some people who looked like ministry officials. All of a sudden he found himself in a bone cracking hug, he felt like the person was trying to choke him. When he was released he found himself in the company of the Weasleys. Molly was fussing over him as usual "Harry dear how you are? You're looking so thin, we can go to the Burrow after this and I'll feed you. We would have gone to the headquarters but Sirius did something to it and we cannot get in" she said in an overly sweet tone. Harry just wanted to tell her to fuck off. "Hey mate", greeted Ron. "Hey" Harry replied "Where are the twins and the others?". "Why will they be here Harry they don't have anything to do with this.", Molly replied. " And what do you have to do with this, you spent the last year fighting with him and trying to keep him away from me" said Harry before he could stop himself, Molly looked like someone had slapped her. Just then he found himself attacked by strong smell of mud and fresh grass and he found himself in some dazed state, "Hello Harry" said Ginny . She was too clingy for him and somehow her perfume was having some effect on him which was kind of forcing him to come close to her, he never liked the smell of mud and fresh grass , he liked old things and dampness not fresh things and openness. Something was wrong, he looked around but did not find Remus. Snape was standing at the other end with the Malfoys. He made his way towards them.

Lucius Malfoy was standing at one end talking to Severus about everything Sirius had said. He had a pale pointed face, long blond hair and grey eyes. His son Draco was a splitting image of him just that he had short blond hair and his eyes were darker shades of grey. Narcissa Malfoy was a beautiful women, she had long black hair and dark violet eyes. Draco was listening to his father and godfather talk about the canary ball. After Sirius was brought out of the veil he was unconscious for almost two days, first thing he said when he woke up was, " I am going to kill that old coot." Draco was shocked to learn that the canary ball had used imperius curse on Sirius for all these years. Just then he felt a strong hand grab his arm, he turned to see Potter trying to steady himself, and he looked dazed. "Are you alright Harry?", asked Severus , Harry was just about to answer when a high pitched voice from behind cried "HARRY!". He turned to see Weasley and Weaslette standing behind him. "Why are you holding ferret's hand mate?", asked Weasley . Harry removed his hand but couldn't stand straight ."Nothing", he replied. "What are you doing here?" , asked Weaslette coming towards them. Potter quickly shoved Severus out of the way and stood between Lucius and Cissa. 'If you ask me, Potter is trying to get rid of the Weasleys' Draco thought. "I wanted to ask Professor Snape few questions" replied Harry "Why are there so many goblins here?"

"Because Mr Potter the Blacks is the noble and most ancient house in the wizarding world" replied Lucius. "The five goblins behind the desk are the ones who will read the wills. First two will concern money, third one is the will concerning his seat in Wizengamot, next one is about the Black heir and the last one is about your guardianship. Each goblin will read one will. The one in front of them is the goblin in charge of Black family vault and the other two are the ones who authorised the will.", he explained.

Just then one of the goblins called for their attention. "We are here to witness the will of Lord Black. Family members please take seats to my left, ministry officials in front of me and others to the right."

Albus, Remus, Severus and Molly took the seats to the right. Harry moved towards his seat, Ginny followed him. There were four seats, Malfoys had occupied three of them, Harry took the last seat. "Get up Malfoy", said Ginny. Draco raised an eyebrow and asked "Why should I Weasley? This place is for family members." "As if you knew Siri", she said with a smug look "Harry look the ferret is not giving me my place. You should show him his place". Harry was getting a head ache because of her perfume. " Ginny why are you creating havoc? He is right, only family members can sit here, if you want a seat go to the other side and don't call him Siri it's lame!",replied Harry irritated. She huffed and left.

A goblin stood up and said "Mr Potter, Lord Black has left you a letter. You have to read the letter so we can open the will." He handed the letter to Harry.

'Dear Harry

Only you can read this letter. Let me get to the point you have to tell the same line James and I used to tell to raid the Hogwarts kitchen without getting caught. Now let's start kicking some bad ass

Yours

Sirius.'

'As I remember there is no password to enter the kitchen and without getting caught...**Marauder's Map!**" He pointed his wand at the will and said, 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' under his breath. He returned the will to the goblins and took his seat.

The first goblin stood up and said, "I'll be reading the will concerning personal money of Lord Black."

'I Lord Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind and body bequeath the following:

I name Remus John Lupin as the owner of half of the money in my personal account and Remus if you like Dora just ask her out.

I name Hermione Granger as the owner of the remaining money in my personal account.'

Albus was very confused. 'When did Black change his will? At least I'll be able to convince Harry that his godfather did not love him, it'll help my plans', he thought.

The next goblin stood. "I'll be reading the will concerning money Lord Black got from his family account", he said.

'I Lord Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind and body bequeath the following:

I name Nymphadora Tonks as the owner of one quarter of the money in my family account. If Remus doesn't ask you out just drag him to a nearby room and then you know what to do.

I name Draco Malfoy as the owner of one quarter of the money in my family account. Sorry I couldn't meet you personally and I hope you got your mother's brains.

I name Harry Potter as the owner of the remaining money in my family account.'

Albus was concerned, he didn't care about money, he had a lot of money rotting in his vault. But Black had changed two of his wills without his knowledge and that too he left money to some death eater scum.

"That is my money! That slimy git stole my money! Why will Sirius give his money to you?", shouted Ron.

"That's because he is my uncle not yours." ,Malfoy replied coolly.

Ron sent a blasting curse toward Malfoy but Harry was on his feet and shouted "Protego", the curse deflected and hit the wall. Snape put a body bind curse on Ron before he could cast more spells. "Thank you Potter.", Malfoy said.

Once everything was alright the third goblin stood up ."I'll be reading the will concerning the Black family seat in Wizengamot"

I Lord Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind and body bequeath the following:

I lord Black as the head of the noble and most ancient family of Black declare the Tonks family as the members of the Black family by blood. I also void the removal of Andromeda Tonks from the Black family line and welcome her back.

I Lord Black as the head of the noble and most ancient family of Black void the marriage between Bellatrix Lestrange and Rodolphus Lestrange and claim the Lestrange vault as a compensation for the money given as dowry during their marriage which came from the Black vault.

I Lord Black as the head of the noble and most ancient family of Black disown Bellatrix Black and outcast her from Black family.

[This if for Andy and Cissa. They were my favourite in our whole mad family and dear old Bella always tortured them, used them as puppets for her dark arts practice. I wanted to kill her for that and Cissa I never said you this but I love you, you were the younger sister I always desired for. I'm sorry for hurting you. Take care.]

I Lord Black as the head of the noble and most ancient family of Black name Draco Lucius Malfoy as the heir for the Black family seat in Wizengamot and name Andromeda Tonks as his proxy till he comes of age.'

'This is the best prank I've ever seen.' ,Harry thought. Next to him Cissa was crying , Lucius was trying to comfort her along with Draco who was kneeling in front of her. He was also crying. Looking at him Harry taught that he looked Cute!? He mentally kicked himself and turned his attention to others. Dumbledore was furious, Snape had a smug look, Remus had the infamous Marauder's grin, Molly was shouting but someone had silenced her and Ginny was looking as if she had swallowed poison. 'Did they think that Sirius would give his seat to the them (Weasleys)?',Harry thought.

The fourth goblin stood up and said, "I'll be reading the will concerning the lordship of Black family"

'I Lord Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind and body bequeath the following:

'I Lord Black as the head of the noble and most ancient family of Black name Draco Lucius Malfoy as the next heir of the Black family and Lucius Malfoy as his proxy till he comes of age.

Any other lordship the Black family has will go to Nymphadora Tonks.'

"Soon to be death eater cannot be a Black Heir.", Albus roared. "Why would Sirius make a death eater scum as his heir?"

"Well Dumbledore you forgot Sirius was Dark Lord's right hand and the scum you mentioned is his nephew. Your getting old, you forgot your own testimony that Sirius was a Death Eater.", Lucius replied calmly.

Now Harry knew why they were Slytherins, sneaky gits, always know how to make gold even out of shit.

Remus was trying to control his laughter, Snape was on cloud nine, Molly was too shocked to tell anything and Ginny was weeping. Harry was happy to see Dumbledore beaten in his own game. He saw that Mrs Malfoy was still crying and Draco... let's not go there he thought.

The last goblin, the one Harry was waiting for stood ."I'll be reading the will concerning the guardianship of his god son Harry James Potter. Since his guardianship was not terminated officially anything written in his will is valid and no one can question it."

'I Lord Black, being of sound mind and body bequeath the following:

Harry's vault, business and other official things will be handled by Remus John Lupin.

Harry's educational needs and all matters related to it will be handled by his head of the house.

Albus Dumbledore should not be allowed to contact Harry at any cost including matter related to school work. If the need arises then he can talk to Harry only if his head of the house is present along with Remus or his guardian.

I Lord Sirius Orion Black give the custody of Harry James Potter to Aurora Sandy Lupin.

[Believe me Harry you'll like her and if you are thinking who she is,she is Remus's twin sister, the only girl who had managed to capture my heart. I made some stupid mistakes or else I would have married and had lots of kids with her. She'll love you and take care of you.]

The whole room was silent. No one had expected this. 'She was last seen at Potters' funeral. No one had seen or heard of her after that. Does this mean she is alive?' Lucius thought and he wished for once Black was right and Sandy was alive. He wanted his friend back. Remus was crying, Snape was shocked and happy, Cissa was crying harder and Draco had no clue why. Albus was scared? Molly looked like she was about to faint and Harry was confused.

'Who is she? Why didn't anyone tell me Remus had a twin? Sirius loved her and what mistakes was he talking about? Was she mum and dad's friend?' he thought.


	6. The Unique Reunion

The Change In Destiny

Chapter 6: Unique Reunion

Dumbledore's POV:

Dumbledore was livid. He did not know what to do, his carefully laid plans had failed. The love and care Sirius had towards his godson had won. Initially when Dumbledore had asked Sirius to name him as Harry's guardian, Sirius had refused, so he had tried hard to convince him, he had forced him, blackmailed him, ordered him, threatened him, pleaded and begged him but of no use, everything had failed. He had even let Molly get away with whatever she had planned as long as she kept Sirius away from Harry, he had done everything he could think of but it had no effect on Sirius who was adamant on his decision. Dumbledore had at last stuck to his final resort, the imperius curse. He knew that what he was doing was wrong but couldn't help it, he had to do it for the greater good. Even under the curse Sirius had refused to name him as the guardian so he had made him name Molly instead. He was so sure that his plans had worked, but whatever had happened hit him hard, his plans had backfired, now Harry was not under the control of someone he wanted and he also had no say in the boy's matters, hell he cannot even talk to the boy without anyone interfering, all of this had happened because he had gone against his better judgment, he had always know that using the curse on Sirius was a very bad idea but he could not help it because things were going out of his control.

Now the boy was under that brat's control, to be true to himself he was scared of Aurora, that axwound had spoilt his plan before, but not this time he thought. He knew that Harry would have been out of bounds if he had let her in his life that was why Dumbledore had made sure to keep her out of Harry's life but now she was given control. All those years back when she had disappeared he had thought that she was gone for good, he had wished that she would be dead, he still had hopes that she would not turn up to take the responsibility.

He did not understand why some of them did not get the point that he was the only one who could make Harry fulfil his destiny, if the boy was left free he would bring the downfall of the wizarding world, he knew what was best for the boy, only he knew how to stop the boy from becoming the next dark lord. He was the only one who knew what was best for the greater good, he had after all spent half of his life fighting dark lords and had defeated one of them.

He had to act now or else things would go out of his control.

**Normal POV:**

Making a quick course of action Albus approached the goblins and asked "When was this will made?"

"A day before Mr Black died" ,the goblin answered.

Albus cursed under his breath. It was all because of that stupid hag the ministry had sent to keep an eye on him or else he could have monitored Sirius's moves. He should somehow get Harry out of there and alone. If Aurora arrives his carefully laid planes would be destroyed.

He approached Harry " Well Harry my boy sorry about this but I must say I'm disappointed, I did not expect Sirius to name someone you don't know as your guardian, to tell the truth no one has seen her after your parents' death. You need not worry about this, I will take you to Hogwarts with me, there is some work we need to finish then I'll drop you off at the Burrow", he said with his eyes twinkling madly.

Harry did not know what to do; he did not want to go with the headmaster but for some reason he was not able to refuse him and the headmaster was right he did not know who Aurora was.

"Now Dumbledore it looks like you have lost your mind because of age. If I remember correctly you are not supposed to have any form of contract with Potter" Lucius said trying to stop the headmaster, he was secretly hoping that Sandy would come back.

"Even you know the rules Lucius, till the said guardian does not accept the responsibility the will is not under effect. I don't know what Black was thinking when he named Aurora Harry's guardian, she hasn't shown her face to any one in all these years, no one has even seen her and most importantly we don't even know whether she is alive or dead. I'm sure she is dead. If she comes back by some miracle then let's see what to do. I hope she is alive even if my experience says otherwise" Dumbledore replied.

Lucius was enraged, Cissa and Draco were trying to stop him from hexing the headmaster. Beside them Severus had to physically resist Remus who wanted to rip the old coot's throat. Molly and Ginny were trying to pull Harry out of the room and Dumbledore was trying to get away from the angry werewolf.

In midst of this chaos a soft but firm voice was heard

"Are you sure Dumbledore?"

Every movement in the room ceased as soon as the voice was heard. Everyone turned around to see the source of it. Someone was standing at the end of the room. It looked like no one had noticed her presence till then.

She looked like some goddess who had descended from heaven. She had a tall and slim figure, she resembled Remus in every way expect she had long sandy brown hair and dark brown eyes, she carried an air of confidence and superiority with her.

As soon as she approached the group she was tackled to ground by Remus who was crying shamelessly "You are back, you are back..." he kept on repeating, Dumbledore was reaching for his wand, Molly looked like she had seen a ghost, Ginny was frowning. At last Aurora was able to detangle Remus from her only to be pulled into a group hug by Lucius and Severus, they were holding her very tight as if scared that they would lose her again, Harry was shocked, he had seen Remus lose control of his emotions when he had met Sirius but Snape and Malfoy, he had never imagined them to be like that, they were supposed to be cold hearted bustards.

She smiled at them and said "Gentlemen as long as you don't straggle me I have some work to do. A charming boy is waiting for my introduction. Now if you will just excuse me for a moment I would like to talk to Harry privately."

Severus and Lucius stepped aside but Remus looked reluctant, a glare from Aurora he backed off. Molly hadn't yet snapped out from her shock, Dumbledore wisely stayed away but Ginny tried to follow them.

"Hey red head have you lost your way or did you just decide to snoop on us" Aurora asked.

Ginny tried to retort but was cut off by Molly.

Aurora took him to a far corner and performed the strongest muffiliato she knew.

She turned towards Harry; she was crying but still looked happy. She kissed him on his forehead and ruffled his hair, "Hey kiddo, I'm Aurora Sandy Lupin, but you can call me Sandy, you don't know me since you were just a tiny bundle when I last saw you. I always wanted to meet you but had some important work to do and also Dumbledore had made sure that I couldn't contact you. I'm sorry about that", she said "You have her eyes but you look like that idiot, never in seven heavens did I think there will be a day when someone looking like James will act like Lily!" she hugged him. After some time she let go of him.

"Were you Sirius's girlfriend?" Harry asked.

"I am his girlfriend, but you know that mutt, he leaps into the pit before he thinks. He said things that hurt me and Remus sided with him so I was pissed off and we broke up. I have not talked to them till now. Yes I was angry with Sirius, but a lot of things have happened in these 15 years, I forgave him long back, I never stopped loving him, I do plan to become his girlfriend again and it's a secrete between you and me, I want to piss him off first" ,she replied and winked at him. "I know you are confused Harry and from the looks I got, the mutt did not tell anything I guess. Don't worry once we are out of here I will tell everything about who I am to what I was doing all these years. From the will you already know that I was his girlfriend, so now will you just trust me and come with me?" Aurora asked and extended her hand.

Harry did not know why but he wanted to trust her. He looked into her eyes and saw love in them, something no one had shown him till then, her eyes promised love, happiness, trust and other things he had never felt. He had just met her for few minutes and instantly had fallen in love with her. He felt Sirius had done the right thing and wanted to be with her. She had given him many things in those few minutes that no one had been able to give him in all these years. He took her hand and embraced her while tears rolled from his eyes.

"Now dear don't worry, I'm here and everything will be alright. Now let's go before Sirius sends a search party, he will be pacing like a caged animal by now."

She removed the charm, approached Dumbledore and said "You haven't changed much in all these years, have you Dumbledore? Always trying to be the good charming hero. Last time when I saw you, you wanted to correct Voldemort , give him second chance, now you are making Harry's childhood miserable, all this for greater good? Have you finished playing puppet with Minister and your order members that you have switched to small kids now? You of all people know that Harry doesn't like to stay with Petunia. Anyways you have heard the will, you are not allowed to contact Harry in any way so you can leave, the door is that way and Harry will be coming with me".

"You cannot talk to the headmaster that way" Molly shouted "and Harry is coming to the Burrow with me."

"Well if it isn't Molly Weasley, you have grown a bit from the last time I saw you, looks like having seven children has reduced your work. Do tell me what you are doing here. As much as I remember and mind you I'm good at it, you always hated Lily, something about stealing your love or was it husband or was it the title of Lady Potter and you also hated James for cheating on you and you absolutely loathed Sirius for supporting James and calling you a gold digging bitch. So you must not be concerned about any of these." Aurora said.

"I may have not liked them but I don't keep grudge against dead people. Harry and my daughter Ginny love each other so I am ready to sacrifice my feelings for their sake." Molly said faking a sob.

But Aurora just raised an eyebrow and said " Is it so but he seems to be interested in someone else. In fact he is, from a long time, sneaking glances at a certain bloke next to him."

Harry tried his best to fight the blush threatening to rise on his cheeks. It was true, Harry did have a hard time to ignore the blond sitting next to him, and it was doing some weird things in his stomach. Draco was gazing at him intently and Harry felt his cheeks burn under his gaze and butterflies rising in his stomach and his heart flattered. He was nudged out of his world by a voice and he winced at its pitch.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HARRY IS MINE ONLY MINE. Now Harry won't look at anyone other than me." Ginny shouted and flushed a seducing smile at Harry.

Harry felt like puking and backed away taking shelter between Aurora and Draco. He blushed again and turned towards Aurora.

Molly thought she had to act now before the stupid girl just spilled their plans, sometimes she wondered where the girl got her brain from, must be her father's.

She quietly pushed Ginny behind and said "Harry and my son Ron are best mates, my poor Ronnekines always risks his life to save Harry's and Harry likes to stay with us now don't you Harry? He will come with us." Molly replied.

Harry gulped he did not want to spend rest of his summer with Ginny practically glued to him especially now he knew he was a gay. The stars were on his side as Aurora said

"If you are so sure then we'll just ask Harry where he wants to go."

Every eye turned towards Harry.

He was silent for some time, it was now or never and then said "I want to go with Aurora".

This shocked everyone, Aurora smiled at him fondly, and ruffled his hair but the Weasleys had other plans.

"Now Harry dear you don't even know her, she will hurt you, you cannot trust her" Molly said sweetly trying to pull him away from Aurora.

"It is not necessary that I should know her, Sirius trusted her and I trust Sirius" Harry replied irritated and tried to pull away.

"Harry don't you want to spend time with me?" Ginny said clinging to him "We'll have lot of fun" and tried to pull Harry towards the exit, Harry tried to push her away but he couldn't, he glared at her but she did not back off she actually tried to KISS HIM!

Harry practically gagged and turned towards Remus for help, Remus tried to help Harry but ended up in a wrestling match with Albus, Molly again tried to pull Harry but Aurora tripped her, she lost her balance and ended up on Lucius. Cissa did not take the fact that the blood traitor Weasley was on top of her husband kindly so she practically ripped Molly away from him and pushed her aside. Unfortunately Molly lost her balance again and went towards Snape. A pure look of horror crossed Severus's face who did not want to end crushed beneath a baby elephant and he didn't even have a wife to save him so he hurried out of the way only to bump into Aurora who had just managed to pull Ginny off Harry. Aurora ended up squashing Ginny.

Harry tried to step away but Ginny caught his shirt, he lost his balance and ended on something soft and something that smelled like old and damp things he loved. Harry shifted to see the source of the smell and was shocked to see himself in the arms of Draco Malfoy. He turned just in time to see Draco blushing. In the process of catching Harry, Ginny had successfully torn his shirt off. Harry was lying half naked on Draco Malfoy!

Harry lost his breath at the sight of the blond, Draco had a very hot body, his frame was lean and muscular, his hair was soft and Harry wanted to run his hand through them, his eyes had some magic in them that held Harry in his place, he wanted to drown in the depth of his grey eyes kissing him senselessly. He had not had a chance to look at the blond so carefully as he was busy either fighting with him or trying to avoid him and he had never been this close to him and also he had not known he was a gay till now. 'Oh fuck he is so handsome' Harry thought 'I just want to snog the daylight out of him, what was I doing all these years?' The mere sight of him was turning him on, he just groaned.

On the other hand Draco was having his own troubles, he was in heaven, he had Harry just where he wanted him, he had a crush on Harry for almost two years now, every time he saw Harry he just wanted to kiss him, his hands wanted to roam on their own accord on his smooth pale skin. Harry was almost naked in his arms over that he heard Harry groan. Draco lost his self control, there were rabbit's tap dancing in his stomach.

"You're so beautiful" Harry breathed out loud enough for Draco. Draco did not know what was happening, 'Did Harry just say that I am beautiful?' he thought. He held his breath when Harry leaned towards him, their lips where a breath apart when they were snapped out of it by someone clearing their throat.

They stepped away from each other as if they were burnt. Draco looked disappointed.

"Well then Harry you can come with me if you don't have any plans with a certain blonde." Aurora teased him breaking the awkward silence that had all of a sudden descended in the room.

Harry blushed scarlet "No I'm coming with you." he mumbled.

"Harry what will you do with her? You can come with us, and we can play quidditch and go shopping in Diagon Alley. I'll even tolerate Granger if you want." Ginny said.

"Yes Harry dear, I'll cook some cake for your birthday and think about my poor Ronnikines, he needs help to do his homework" Molly said.

Now Aurora was getting pissed off and it was not a good sign, she had to get out of here before she snapped. She searched for the closest exit.

Dumbledore was blocking the nearest exit and the Weasleys except Ron were blocking Harry , next to the Weasleys was Severus , standing there looking irritated ' hasn't changed much now has he' Aurora thought 'the situation is going out of control, I have to take Harry out of here before the Weasleys can change his mind'.

"Bonjour camarades, sa fait longtemps, il ya beaucoup à dire, mais plus tard, maintenant j'ai besoin pour obtenir le garçon d'ici avant que des gouttes de citron fait quelque chose de louche, nous allons rencontrer ce soir à la cachette du cabot. Pouvez-vous faire juste me faire une faveur et utilisez le sort aveuglant sur goutte de citron et les ses alliés afin que nous puissions sortir d'ici. Je te retrouve plus tard et s'il vous plaît pardonnez-moi. Je t'aime " Aurora said to Lucius looking somewhere else.

[Hello friends, it's been a long time, there is much to say but later, now I need to get the lad out of here before lemon drops does something fishy, we will meet tonight at the mutt's hideout. Can you just do me a favour and use the blinding spell on lemon drop and his allies so that we can get out of here. I'll see you later and please forgive me. I love you]

Lucius acknowledge her slightly and said 'caeci lumos' silently pointing his wand towards Albus and Weasleys. A blinding light shoot out of his wand towards them and they were unable to see. Aurora thanked him quickly and caught Harry's hand and pulled him out of the room, Remus followed them.

"Let's get the hell out of here before lemon drop decides to follow us." Aurora said.

They apparated to a park near Grimmauld place.

Remus quickly let them into the house where they found Sirius pacing, Aurora just shook her head 'I think no one has changed much'. Sirius hadn't noticed them until Aurora said, "You'll just wear the floor with all you're pacing."

**At Grimmauld Place:**

It had been a long time since Harry had left, Sirius was worried, there were a lot of things that could have gone wrong, Albus could have sealed his will just like the way he had sealed James's. Harry might be upset about his choice of guardian- after all the boy doesn't even know that Remus has a sister and mainly she might never show up. Yes he had written to her but still she might decide not to forgive him ,hell she might not have received the letter at all!

When he had asked Remus about her he had confessed that he didn't know where she was, she had not contacted him nor had she replied to any of his letters .

15 years before, she had cut off Remus from her life after their break up because Remus had sided with Sirius but she was in touch with Snape and Malfoy, so Sirius had asked them but even they had not heard from her for a very long time. No one had even had a glimpse of her in all these years, they had last seen her at James and Lily's funeral.

He still remembers the day they broke up. How could he forget it? It was the second worst day of his life, if he had just trusted her...

"Sirius please listen to me don't join the order" Aurora had pleaded with him as usual.

"Now Aura you are just scared nothing will happen to me" Sirius had replied tired of that conversation. It had been a very important day and he did not want to start it with an argument.

"I'm not scared it's just that I don't trust Dumbledore, he is just using you". She wanted to tell him this from a long time but knew he would not believe her. But the argument had reached its limits, she would not let him do anything stupid even if he was angry with her.

"We'll let him use us if it will kill Voldemort" Sirius had argued. He was fed up of that conversation, he had a feeling that Dumbledore was right about her.

Few days before Albus had confessed with Sirius that he had suspicion that Aurora was a death eater.

"Are you dumb, what will you get by joining him, Dumbledore is behind fame and power just like Voldemort. Please listen to me he will get you killed .You will not join him if you love me. Just because your idiot friend James believes him blindly does not mean you have to follow him. Severus was right you just follow James like a dog, I will not let you do this and you will not join Dumbledore if you love me.", she had pleaded.

Sirius had had enough, he was then sure that Albus was right about her ,she was a death eater. He was angry.( How dare she blames James? Over that she spends most of her time with Snape and Malfoy doing God knows what! How dare she cheats me?)

"I knew you will say it, Dumbledore was right you are just like the rest of the Slytherines, you are a death eater ,aren't you? just like your play time buddies Snape and Malfoy. I never thought you will stoop this low. You spend half of your time doing those scums' biding and rest of the time fu….."

SLAP…. Tears had rolling down her face she couldn't take that anymore.( Did he think I will cheat on him? Did he not believe me? Am I nothing in front of Dumbledore? )

She wanted answers, if he really believed Dumbledore then she was not wasting her time on him, she had better things to do than being an old man's puppet.

"Enough Sirius. You say you love me and you won't trust me? Do you really think I'll cheat on you? You believe Dumbledore more than me?" She had rolled here left sleeve and had said "Look do you really think I'm a death eater? Is that all I am for you, just a lying whore. Do you really love me or did you just want to sleep with me and use me because Dumbledore said it was for the greater good? "

Sirius had remained silent. He had trusted Dumbledore not some snake.( all of them were the same, assholes who followed the manic.)he had thought.

"You have a choice Sirius either you trust Dumbledore or me. You have to choose it's me or him." Aurora had said.

Sirius had not even thought for a second before replying, he was angry and was disgusted that he was in love with her.

"You can leave. Don't show me your face again. This is the end of us." Sirius had replied his face showing pure hatred and loathing.

It had been the worst day of his life, he had prepared everything to propose to her but the matter of him joining the order had come up as usual, they had fought over that topic a lot of time but that day it had ended their relationship.

Remus had sided with him because he thought the same, they both knew that Malfoy and Snape were death eaters and she was hanging around with them and spending a lot of time with them. When they asked her about it she either made excuses or refused to talk about it.

It was some months after their break up did he get to know that Snape and Malfoy were spies for the order and Aurora had initially tried to talk them out of it but they had refused. It was too late to mend things, Sirius had tried to fix things over at James' and Lily's wedding but Aurora had not turned up. She was doing her best to avoid him. It was on Harry's 1st birthday they had met again but she had not talked to him, she had left a soon as he tried to talk to her.

Sirius was brought out of his train of thoughts when he heard "You'll just wear the floor with all you're pacing".

'Am I dreaming?' It was the same voice he wanted to hear from such a long time, it was the same voice that had kept him sane in Azkaban and the same that had helped him to escape Azkaban.

He turned around to see the love of his life standing a few feet away from him, she hadn't changed a bit, and she was the same girl who had his heart on the first sight. She came and stood in front of him, she was smiling, her eyes were overflowing with tears, and her eyes held love, loneliness and hurt just like his. 'So she still loves me and misses me. What did I do to get so much happiness?' he thought.

"Aurora" was all he was about to say before she stopped him, swiping her hair back from her face with one hand as she kisses him sloppily, sliding her tongue along his bottom lip.

He closed his eyes and leant in her touch, he had missed her touch and the way they felt together as a piece of puzzle whenever they kissed .

He kissed his way along her jaw line, her hair tickled his face and he moved downwards to her neck and then to her collarbone, then they was rudely interrupted by someone.

Aurora looked annoyed and Sirius turned around to scold the person who had had the guts to interrupt them only to find Harry blushing wishing that he was anywhere but there.

What shocked Sirius was the look on Remus's face as he was glaring at Aurora. He looked enraged, his eyes were burning with anger, hurt and sadness.

"As much as I hate to break it there are things that have to be discussed. There are a lot of things you have to explain Aurora Sandy Lupin, so shall we start."

Aurora gulped, Remus calls her by her full name only when she was in trouble, he had called her like that long time back when they were in their fourth year ,when she along with Severus and Lucius had tried to slip love potion into McGonagall's drink. She prayed Merlin that she was not in for some heavy lecture or scolding.


	7. Finding Immortality

The Change In Destiny

Chapter 7: Finding Immortality

Harry, Remus and Sirius were in the living room waiting for Aurora to return with the slimy Slytherines. It had taken forever to get Remus under control. He had shouted, scolded, ranted, murmured, cried before hugging the life out of Aurora, but he had forgiven her in the end. Now she was about to tell them the reason for her disappearance and she wanted her best friends to be present at the time, so she had gone to get them.

The sound of the front door open was heard.

Harry almost had a heart attack when Snape entered the room looking gleeful, behind him were Lucius and Narcissa who looked amused and last came Draco and Aurora who were rather confused.

"Care to share the joke with us?" Sirius asked Snape.

Severus tried to speak but fell into a fitful laugh, he was followed by Lucius. Sirius turned towards Cissa for an explanation.

"Dear Bella had a very funny reaction about the will. It was very amusing to see her rant in front of The Dark Lord, at last The Dark Lord had to stun her and magically bind her when his crucios didn't work. The Dark Lord's reaction was also similar, he was happy that you gave the Black seat to the Malfoys, but he tried and failed in hiding that he was scared of Aurora returning and that Harry being under her care. He was trying very hard to pull Harry towards the dark side especially after he crucioed Bella. Looks like even the Dark Lord is kind a scared of you." Cissa replied laughing.

Remus and Sirius started chuckling till Aurora smacked them.

Aurora cleared her throat "Now let's go for the more important matters. A... well it all started at Lily and James's funeral, I saw Dumbledore staring at one of the graves in Godric Hollow, he was eyeing his wand and the grave with an evil smile, after he left I saw the name Ignotus Peverell, I kind of remembered reading the same name somewhere and I felt it as something important so I started searching and I finally found it, guess my shock when I found the name in The Tales Of Beedle The Bard"

"The Tale Of The Three Brothers!" Draco said immediately.

"You're right." Aurora replied

"Tales of what?" Harry asked.

"The Tale Of The Three Brothers, it's kind of a fairy tale in the wizarding world." Remus explained.

"Can you tell me the story?"Harry asked.

Everyone turned towards Draco for explanation.

"Alright alright I'll tell. There were once three brothers

Antioch Peverell, the eldest brother, Cadmus Peverell, the middle one, Ignotus Peverell, the youngest.

They were travelling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across.

However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure. It was Death and Death spoke to them. He was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims, for travellers usually drowned in the river. But

Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic, and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him.

The oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death! So Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother.

The second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead.

Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And Death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility. Then Death stood aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way and they did so, talking with wonder of the adventure they had and admiring Death's gifts.

In due course the brothers separated, each for his own destination.

The first brother travelled on for a week or more, and reaching a distant village, he sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally, with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible.

That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine-sodden, upon his bed. The thief took the wand and, for good measure, slit the oldest brother's throat. So Death took the first brother for his own.

Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry before her untimely death appeared at once before him. Yet she was silent and cold, separated from him as though by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally, the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as truly to join her. So Death took the second brother for his own.

But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he had attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly and as equals, they departed this life."

The room was silent, each thinking of a connection between the story and Dumbledore.

"So you think the cloak I have is the one given by Death?" Harry asked.

"I don't think so I know it's the same one." Aurora replied. Everyone looked at her shocked. She continued "The three artefacts are called Deathly Hallows, I researched about them for long and I was able to confirm that they do exit. I had James's clock with me; Dumbledore had tried slipping it with him but was not able to do it under Mad-Eye's watch. While I went on trying to find the truth about the Hallows I had the cloak with me, I met many experts who were able to confirm that this cloak was very different from others. It matches the description of Death's Invisibility cloak; I had the cloak with me till Harry's first year."

"You were the one who sent it!" Harry said happily.

"Yes, I knew James would have done the same thing." she replied foundly "I searched a lot of places for the stone but was not able to find it. The wand's story was a bit 's mentioned as the Death wand throughout the history, a person has to kill it's master to win the wand so the name and it was last seen with..." Aurora said and took out an old torn scroll. In it were the names of all the owners of the wand and the place where they lived, in the last was the name Gellert Grindelwald.

"So the wand now belongs to Dumbledore and he wants all the Hallows?" Severus asked.

"Yes the wand Dumbledore has is the Elder Wand, whoever owns the Deathly Hallows becomes the master of death but he doesn't want to waste his time searching for the Hallows, he might get the cloak and the wand but no one knows where the stone is."

"So what were you trying to do?" Remus asked.

"While I was researching about the Hallows it came to my attention that one person was trying to own all the Hallows because he wanted to become immortal."

"Who was it?" Sirius asked.

"Voldemort"

"Well isn't it great that he didn't find them?" Harry asked.

Aurora got up and sat next to Harry. She looked reluctant to speak.

"It doesn't matter whether he got the Hallows or not, he found another way to become immortal." She said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Before I tell about them Harry I want you to promise me that you will listen to me very carefully and you are not to blame yourself."Harry promised.

"What did he do Sandy?" Lucius asked.

She looked at him and then Sirius and said "Horcrux".

Sirius, Lucius and Cissa looked shocked and scared.

Aurora didn't explain anything further, it was like a forbidden subject and they didn't want to talk about it.

"What is it?" Severus asked after sometime.

"It's Dark magic." Sirius said.

"We got that but what does it do?" Remus asked.

" It makes you immortal." Lucius said.

"How?" Severus asked.

"By committing murder." Aurora replied gravely "You have to commit a cold blooded murder. When you kill an innocent it tears your soul apart, by dark magic you can separate that part of your soul from your body and store it in a separate container which harbours your soul to earth if your body is destroyed. If you have to kill a person than you have to destroy his whole soul, in this case, pieces of his soul."

Remus was about to ask something but Aurora stopped him; only Sirius was able to catch them.

"So I have to destroy all his Horcrux to defeat him?" Harry asked.

"Yes you have to, I know how many are there and what some of them are, you cannot defeat him before we find and destroy all of them, but first we have to find out the real prophecy." Aurora replied.

"The one about me and Voldemort was destroyed." Harry said.

"Real prophecy can never be destroyed. If the orb breaks it gets restored in its original place 24 hours later and it is something Voldemort nor Dumbledore knows, it's a fact known only by true sear."

"You are a true sear!" Draco asked amazed.

"Yes I am, it's the reason why I said the prophecy Dumbledore gave James was an incomplete one or a duplicate." Aurora said looking at Remus and Sirius. They looked ashamed. "We'll get the real one before you go to Hogwarts. I'm sure you'll arrange it for us." she asked Lucius.

"Yes I'll arrange it"

"Now Harry why don't you take Draco with you and finish your home work. I'll prepare dinner by that time" Aurora said.

Harry went to his room followed by a blushing Draco.

Sirius turned towards Aurora and said "There's something you're hiding"

"Don't you want to know how I got to know about the Horcrux?"

"Yes I wanted to ask about it but you stopped me." Remus said.

Aurora was silent for some time when Sirius and Remus tried to make her speak she started crying. Severus was worried, she normally doesn't cry, if she did something was really wrong.

Lucius held her and tried to calm her.

"After the funeral I went to privet drive to see Harry. I ...sensed dark magic in his scar. Iiiii checked it and saw aaaa... piece of someone's soul residing in him, it belonged to... Voldemort."

...

"ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME THAT HARRY IS A HORCRUX" Sirius shouted.

"Yes he is, when Lily sacrificed herself to protect Harry, she did an ancient magic called " tueri vitam meam" which means protect with my life, so the killing curse sent by Voldemort rebounded on him, killing him but because of his horcrux he became a spirit. When he killed Lily he killed an innocent, a mother who wanted to protect her son, so his soul was torn and the force of the killing curse released two parts of soul, one which had his conscious and other which did not. He did not realise about his soul splitting, the part with his conscious left to posses some other living thing but the one without it occupied the closest living thing which was Harry."

"So Harry is a Horcrux and if we have to get rid of Voldemort we have to kill Ha..." Severus asked.

"No we don't have to. I have found a way to transfer Voldemort's soul from Harry's body to another object" Aurora said. Everyone looked relieved.

"The process will hurt him, very badly, so I'll not be doing it till all his Horcruxs are destroyed, it will somewhat reduce his pain."

"How many are there?" Sirius asked.

"I think so six... excluding Harry, one of it is already destroyed."

"Which?" Severus asked.

"His diary, Harry destroyed it in his second year"

"Ah... the one which I gave the Weasley girl?" Lucius asked.

"Yes the same one. Why did you give it to her in the first place?"

"Orders from him long before he disappeared." Lucius said.

"Why do you think I spent half of my life teaching idiotic brats?" Severus said.

"OH I got it. One thing, I don't want Harry to know about him being a Horcrux, we'll tell him when it's time."

"But how can you say six of them are there, he could have made more" Sirius said.

"We'll I had no idea he had made Horcrux other than Harry. It was when I met Professor Slughorn did I get to know about them. Slughorn was his head of the house and it was from him did he learn about Hocrucx. He explicitly said that Voldemort has a strange attraction to ancient artifact especially one that belonged to the founders and number 7. He remember's Voldemort asking him can anyone split there soul 7 times or can they make 7 Horcrux again and again, so its my guess he made 7 of them..."

When all of a sudden the sound of front door opening was heard, followed by someone tripping on something and Mrs Black's screams.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other and said "TONKS?"


End file.
